my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Skullivar
Skullivar is a evil tyrant that commands Golden Bones and the skeleton army in his desire to conquer the Bermikun Triangle, with his primary objective being taking hold on Calabrass and the Eyes of the Seven Seas. Personality Skullivar possesses a great thrist for power, as his only main objective is possessing the power of the Eyes of the Seven Seas so that he can control the Bermikun Triangle. Skills There's still very little information regarding Skullivar's abilities, but he seems to be very powerful, as Golden Bones gets intimidated by him. As far it can be seen, Skullivar is able to use telekinesis and use the power of the armor of Morlock the Unstoppable. He can also cause pain to his enemies once he catches them with his telekinesis, as proven when he caught Star once. Skullivar has also proven to be a very competent fighter, being able to hold on Mallet's tackle and fight both him and Dusk and still managing to defeat them both in combat. Apparently, he can also use haze nature, as he was able to create a tornado of smoke. Description in the saga Adventures in the Bermikun Triangle In "Getting in the Triangle", Skullivar is able to sense the presence of the Eye of Beru, along with Skullivar, once they start to attract each other. With that, he sends Golden Bones to get whatever he is sensing. In "The Great Key", Golden Bones goes to report to Skullivar what happened in his battle against Dusk and the others. Skullivar got upset for Golden Bones' failure and adviced him to bring Calabrass and the Eyes of the Seven Seas to him before Dusk realized what he had. In "Recruiting a Crew", Skullivar scolds Golden Bones for not being able to bring Calabrass to him and for losing to a colt. After that he orders him to go after Calabrass. In "Morlock, the Unstoppable", Skullivar takes hold of the chest Golden Bones has been able to take, with it revealing to contain a helmet, the last piece he needed to complete the armor of Morlock, which he then takes control of and uses to attack the Sea Raiders. He is able to defeat them and capture them. With Dusk, Star, Opal and Mallet caged, Skullivar tries to force Calabrass to give him the Eyes of the Seven Seas, but to not avail, as the curse Heartbeat placed on him prevented him from doing it. Skullivar then turns his attention to Dusk. When Skullivar threatned to cast Mallet to the bite-acudas to force Dusk to tell him how to get the Eyes of the Seven Seas from Calabrass, the young captain played the villain into believe he would be able to do anything as long he could go, abandoning his crew. This causes Skullivar to turn to him and, after Dusk confessing he doesn't know how to get him the Eyes of the Seven Seas, Skullivar throws him to the bite-acudas, but the Plank rescues him and, with the help from Clover and the Chaos, is able to distract the enemy, enough for Star to release his brother and the others. The four then fight Morlock, with Dusk trying to recover Calabrass and using the Eye of Blaze to incase the armor's torso and limbers in stone one by one and burry them in the sea, thus severing the villain's connection to it. In "Freezing Point", Golden Bones is seen talking with Skullivar, informing him what the current situation and with Skullivar telling him to not fail. In "Infiltration", he is able to take hold on the Heptahedron, a powerful relic created by Bright Night that can disrupt the bonderies between the Seven Seas. Once getting it from Golden Bones, Skullivar starts to break the runes that seal the Heptahedron's power. While doing it, he is able to cause chaos through the seven seas, until the Sea Raiders infiltrate his fortress and are able to reach him. With Dusk distracting him, Star and Mallet recover the Heptahedron. However, Skullivar is proved to be too much stronger than them and, when Golden Bones and his skeletons appear with a captured Opal, Dusk is able to come up with a plan to escape, using Opal's holoprojector to trick Skullivar he would handle him Calabrass and the Heptahedron in exchange for their release. After Opal is safe with them and their ruse is revealed, the Sea Raiders jump through Skullivar's window, only to be caught by Chaos who then sails away, much to the villain's frustration. In "The Swap", after noticing Dusk is trying to move away once he gets control over Chaos, Skullivar uses the weaponry of his fortress to start pulling the Chaos towards the Netherwhere. Fortunately, Dusk is able to use Chaos's front canon to destroy the weapons and release Chaos, so that they can escape to Beru. In "The Eternal Forge", Skullivar is able to sense the energy released by the combined power of all the Seven Eyes and, knowing the Sea Raiders would have to go to the Primordial Fire to fix Calabrass, he sends Golden Bones and his army to wait at the vortex to Blazz to ambush them. In "Lighthouse of the Soul", Skullivar, getting to know about Marituga's lighthouse situation, sends Golden Bones there with a mission, giving him a certain necklace artifact and warning him not to fail. When Golden Bones is transported back to Netherwhere, Skullivar prepares to punish Golden Bones. In "Eye of the Cyclone", Skullivar is seen when Golden Bones contact him to tell the plan is going well. He is also seen along with the Guardian of Aeria. In "Escape From Netherwhere", Skullivar is seen being reported by Golden Bones about Dusk's presence of Netherwhere, something he had pressented and asks Bones if the machine is ready and to not let Dusk and his friends escape. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Villains